O Mundo Selvagem das Mulheres
by Anna Withlock Volturi
Summary: Quatro mulheres completamente diferentes, com trabalhos e vidas distintas. Quatro almas perdidas. Quatro histórias agitadas e confusas. E no fim, a ligação delas faz com que todas acabem juntas, unidas e inseparáveis. B&E, A&J, R&E, E
1. Prólogo

_Nenhum personagem me pertence, mas a história sim. É proibida a copia total ou parcial dos aqui contidos sem os devidos créditos._

_E eu agradeço à tia Stephenie Meyer por nos emprestar esses maravilhosos personagens *-*'_

* * *

**O Mundo Selvagem das Mulheres**

**Prólogo**

_Nossas dúvidas são traidoras e nos fazem perder o que, com freqüência, poderíamos ganhar, por simples medo de arriscar._

_A paixão aumenta em função dos obstáculos que se lhe opõe._

_Os homens de poucas palavras são os melhores._

_O amor não se vê com os olhos mas com o coração._

- SHAKESPEARE, William

Mary Alice Cullen é arquiteta, bem sucedida no trabalho. Tem a vida dos sonhos. Mas lhe falta algo além do dinheiro e luxo. Lhe falta um homem verdadeiro. Um que vá dar a ela atenção por mais que algumas horas de uma noite agitada de Nova York.

Bella Cullen é dona de um restaurante, _chef_, mãe de dois filhos e ainda esposa nas horas vagas. Mas a vida atarefada acaba declinando seu casamento com o belíssimo Edward Cullen. E mesmo que tente compensar as coisas, ela não pode controlar o marido quando não esta com ele.

Rosalie Hale é linda e exuberante. Mas a carreira promissora não parece satisfazê-la. Ela sente algo que não tem certeza. Na verdade, Rosalie sabe bem o que quer. Quem quer. Já que nunca esqueceu o cunhado da melhor amiga Bella, Emmett Cullen. E mesmo que depois de tanto tempo, ela não esqueceu o que eles viveram no México.

Esme Cullen é uma mãe de família e seus três filhos agora são grandes e tem o caminho feito. E como uma dona de casa, agora ela só tem que dar atenção ao marido. Mas seu casamento já não esta as sete maravilhas há muito tempo e pode piorar quando ela decide que vai voltar a trabalhar.

**Quatro mulheres completamente diferentes, com trabalhos e vidas diferentes. Quatro almas perdidas. Quatro histórias agitadas e confusas. E no fim, a ligação delas faz com que todas acabem juntas, unidas e inseparáveis. Mesmo com toda intriga e fofoca do **_**Mundo Selvagem das Mulheres.**_

* * *

Olá pessoal! Bem vindos à mais uma Fic minha. Hehe. Essa é especial porque é de todas as nossas lindas e amadas vampiras, que na história são meras humanas.

Nessa fic vocês vão encontrar fofocas, brigas, intrigas, amores, amizades e sim, sexo. Já fique bem claro para todas que elas são mulheres formadas e crescidas, algumas com filhos e todas – ou quase – tem uma vida social – e sexual – bem agitada. E essa fic não mexe só com as loucuras e intrigas que as mulheres criam umas paras as outras, mas também com a sensualidade e ousadia de uma mulher. Então todo mundo fique bem avisado que terão cenas quentes e do gênero e palavrões também. Mas não numa freqüência absurda. Tudo como deve ser.

Só esclarecendo alguns pontos de dúvida. Emmett, Edward e Alice são irmãos. Rosalie e Jasper também. Bella é casada com Edward e eles tem dois filhos. Os demais são solteirões em Nova York. Esme é mãe dos Cullen, Emmett, Edward e Alice, e Carlisle é o pai dos mesmos – eles são casados. Carlisle continua médico. Edward esta sem profissão definida até meu presente momento na Fic, então ele será o _executivo_ da família por enquanto – porque pode ser qualquer coisa. O Emmett é o encostado que não para em trabalho algum. E o lindo e maravilhoso – só meu – Jasper é um escritor/jornalista(assim como eu sou/serei um dia '-').

Ah, e durante a fic terão muitas frases de Shakespeare e outros autores porque eu acredito que enaltece a alma das pessoas ler coisas tão inspiradoras e cultas. :D

Enfim, por enquanto é isso e se tiverem alguma dúvida é só perguntar. Espero que curtam a fic e mandem reviews, please!

Beijinhos,

Anna W.V.


	2. Cada Mulher Com Seu Problema

**Capitulo Um – Cada Mulher Com Seu Problema**

_Alice's Point Of View_

**M**inha mãe costumava dizer que eu trocava de homem como trocava de roupa. O que em parte era verdade. A cada sexta à noite em Nova York havia uma nova oportunidade. Claro que eu não era uma vadia que dormia com todos e qualquer um. Era apenas minha forma de desestressar e esquecer os problemas do trabalho.

Ser arquiteta não era a coisa mais fácil do mundo. Na verdade, dava muito trabalho. Mas eu gostava do que fazia, mesmo com toda loucura e correria. Só que às vezes eu ficava muito carente e digamos que isso atrapalhava na maioria dos meus relacionamentos. Por isso decidi que não teria mais relacionamentos. E já fazia três meses esse feitio, desde que eu terminara meu namoro de dois anos com Esteban – o designer idiota que eu conhecera no trabalho.

E bem que eu praticava o que minha mãe dizia. Era sábado de manhã e eu me vestia com a roupa da noite anterior, já que estava na casa de um sujeito que eu não conhecia. Na verdade esse eu lembrava-me o nome. Jasper Withlock. Seus cabelos eram intensos e loiros, num desengonçado que eu mesma causara na noite anterior; os olhos eram verdes e sedutores, assim como sua boca que era complementada por covinhas gentis e selvagens. Ele era um Deus. Mas tinha certeza que ele pensava assim como eu: Nunca mais nos veríamos.

Mas aquele eu bem que queria ver de novo. Não só pelo sexo absurdamente bom que ele fazia, mas porque era uma boa companhia. E naquela noite, eu não fora para casa dele por estar absurdamente bêbada, – mesmo eu estando – como sempre acontecia, mas porque conversar com ele estava me deixando entorpecida.

Só que agora era outro dia. E era hora de partir. E quando o olhei dormindo tranqüilo como um bebê, não resisti a voltar e beijar-lhe a face, como papai costumava fazer com mamãe quando saia para trabalhar. Mas no meu caso foi um erro, porque ele acordou.

- Saindo à francesa? – sua mão pesada segurou meu braço quando eu subitamente fiz menção de me afastar.

- Não, já que vim lhe dar um ultimo beijo. – meu rosto estava rubro enquanto eu o olhava bem nos olhos verdes sonolentos.

- Foi um beijo medíocre. – anunciou sua opinião com um meio sorriso nos lábios sedutores. – Pode me dar um melhor?

Então eu sorri. Adorava quando me davam a chance de provocar, ser uma mulher. Por isso apenas selei meus lábios nos dele por poucos segundos, e quando ele quis tornar algo mais, eu afastei o rosto.

- Ainda não estou completamente satisfeito. – então sorriu por completo.

- Não é o que seu sorriso denuncia. – dei de ombros e então me aproximei quando ele o fez e deixei que sua língua invadisse por entre meus lábios anestesiados pela boca dele. Sua mão mudou de lugar e agora acariciava minha cintura. E quando tudo começou a esquentar de novo, eu me afastei mais uma vez.

- Tenho mesmo que ir. – arfei, pela falta de ar que invadiu meus pulmões, e pelo medo que fez meu coração bater forte.

- Vai me dar seu telefone? – seus olhos eram gentis e intensos e eu dei de ombros.

- Você não pediu.

- Estou pedindo agora. – Anunciou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Acho melhor eu ficar com o seu. – afirmei mordendo os lábios por um segundo.

Sua expressão ficou quase que deprimida, mas ele passou o número enquanto eu o digitava no meu BlackBerry.

- Você vai ligar? – perguntou-me relutante e eu ri.

- Mas é claro. – menti enquanto meus lábios colaram-se aos dele pela ultima vez. Então ergui a coluna e sorri enquanto colocava os óculos escuros no rosto, porque as olheiras deviam estar horríveis. – Nos vemos, Jasper. – E sai com o vestido curto e preto farfalhando com meu caminhar de pluma.

Definitivamente meu problema eram as despedidas, porque não pude evitar em não olhar para trás enquanto saia triunfante.

_Bella's Point Of View_

- Reneesme! PARE DE PUXAR O CABELO DO SEU IRMÃO! – gritei revoltada quando ouvi os berros das minhas pestes particulares.

A minha ruiva, de olhos verdes e pele alva, correu até mim no exato momento que fechei a porta da sala com raiva. Eu havia ido à padaria comprar o brioche de Edward e mal tinha pão italiano. Pisei com passos firmes até a cozinha e ela continuou a me seguir.

- Mamãe, Brain entrou no meu quarto e mexeu no meu diário. – a menina de 16 anos ralhou enquanto me olhava. Eu já estava cansada de tantas brigas dela com o irmão. Ela não conseguia entender que ele só tinha dez anos.

- Reneesme, seu irmão tem dez anos! – lembrei-a enquanto preparava o café da manhã do meu marido.

- Mas mãe, ele não pode ler meu diário! É meu! – ela bateu o pé no chão ai eu fiquei realmente fula da vida.

- Muito bem mocinha, então chame-o aqui que vou colocar os dois de castigo, o que acha? – falei séria, com as mãos na cintura e a olhando bem.

- Ah você só defende ele. – de repente ela tinha sumido enquanto arrastava-se resmungona até seu quarto. Eu sabia bem como controlar meus filhos. Na verdade o único que eu não controlava era Edward.

Mas já era de se esperar, porque ele era o marido com cabeça e hábitos antigos e eu a mulher atualizada e louca – como ele costumava falar quando discutíamos. Aquelas discussões que se tornavam agora cada vez mais freqüentes.

A maioria por motivos bobos. Mas que se tornavam bolas de neve com pequenos problemas e atitudes um do outro que deixávamos guardado. Alice, a irmã dele, estava sempre ao meu lado. Mas diversas vezes me aconselhava esquecer, porque Edward era assim.

E eu passei a fazer isso. Esquecia. Fazia-me de cega para o que eu achava que estava acontecendo com nosso casamento. Mas ai pensava se era realmente isso que Alice me aconselhava fazer. Ela me dizia para esquecer, e não me fazer de morta. Mas Alice também não era a pessoa mais segura para dar um conselho daqueles. Já que seus relacionamentos não duravam mais que uma noite.

Eu ia pensar sobre o que fazer. Na verdade eu só vinha pensando nisso nas ultimas semanas. E era realmente incomodo ter um monte de coisas entaladas na minha garganta.

Interrompendo meus devaneios e incertezas o celular no meu bolso tocou o som da _Lady Gaga_ e eu já sabia quem estava ligando.

- Bom dia, Allie. – falei com uma risada breve.

- _Oi, Bells._ – sua voz estava distante e cansada. Podia apostar que ela não dormira em casa. Na verdade não dormira a noite toda.

- Ligando tão cedo. Não é típico de você. Caiu da cama? – ri de leve quando ela bufou e riu em seguida.

- _Cai da cama de um belíssimo tenente._ – ela suspirou e eu não consegui evitar a gargalhada. Se eu ganhasse um real a cada homem que Alice dorme, eu estaria milionária.

- Eu sabia. – meneei a cabeça enquanto terminava de servir as coisas na mesa do café. – Mas o que houve?

- _Perdi minha chave de casa. Estou sozinha, cansada e com fome no mundo._ – então gargalhei alto. Alice era muito... Alice.

- Perdeu na casa do _bofe_? – rimos juntas e ela negou.

- _Na verdade, não sei bem. Mas até o chaveiro chegar eu já cai de sono e fome._ – ela suspirou e voltou a falar. –_ será que minha linda cunhada pode me alimentar e me emprestar uma cama por algumas horas?_

- Porque não poderia. – sorri enquanto colocava a cesta _sem os pães_ que eu queria na mesa. – Estou servindo o café agora. Até seu irmão acordar, você chega.

- _Certo. Conte os minutos e pare de chorar que logo estarei ai._ – ri porque eu antes dela ligar estava realmente quase chorando.

- Tudo bem, vou tentar.

- _Tente com mais força. Beijinhos._ – depois que desligamos eu sumi os dois pares de escadas para o terceiro andar até a suíte onde Edward dormia profundamente. E ele era, atualmente, meu maior amor e meu maior problema.

_Rosalie's Point Of View_

- Rosalie Hale falando. – anunciei quando peguei meu celular e o visor anunciou "_Número Desconhecido_".

- _Bom dia, maninha._ – a voz do meu irmão chato era animada e cansada ao mesmo tempo.

- Ei, quanto tempo não me liga no sábado de manhã. – falei rindo porque ele nunca acordava aquela hora.

- _Pois é, mas é que preciso de ajuda. _– Ah meu Deus, que diabos meu irmão certinho tinha aprontado para me pedir ajuda?

- O que você aprontou, senhor certinho? – ri apenas para descontrair, porque a voz dele havia ficado densa.

- _Eu fui numa boate ontem... _– Ele tinha ido onde?

- Espera ai. Foi onde? – interrompi incrédula.

- _Numa boate, ué._ – eu apostava que ele dera de ombros e coçara a nuca, sem graça. Então ri alto. Meu irmão anti-social estava virando gente. – _Posso continuar?_ – eu apenas afirmei. – _E conheci uma garota. Ficamos conversando um tempo. Eu a chamei para dançar. Tomamos uns drinks. E não me lembro muito bem como, mas ela foi parar lá em casa._ – a voz dele estava absurdamente envergonhada. Eu tinha certeza como fora um grane passo para ele fazer isso, e um passo maior me contar tudo.

- Vocês fizeram sexo? – perguntei boquiaberta.

- _Eu sou homem, Rose. Eu transo com mulheres._ – ele ralhou irritado agora.

- Qual foi a ultima mesmo? Ah! Sua ex-mulher. A Maria. – lembrei-o com uma gargalhada maléfica.

- _Tudo bem, vou ligar para o Emmett, ele pode me dar conselhos melhores._ – revirei os olhos e ri. O nome do amigo do meu irmão fez minha garganta secar.

- Eu entendi que dormiu com a garota. Mas o que tem?

- _Ela esqueceu as chaves na minha casa. Não acredito que tenha sido de propósito, já que não quis me passar seu número._ – ele suspirou e ouvi o barulho de chaves ao fundo.

- Hm, uma coisa é certa. Ela gosta de relacionamentos rápidos. – dei de ombros. – ela tem seu número?

- _Sim._ – disse apenas.

- Ela vai ligar quando notar a falta de chaves. – dei de ombros. – mas caso _você_ esteja com a intenção de falar com ela de novo, pode procurar no banco de dados pelo nome dela.

- _Não sei o sobrenome_. – seu suspiro foi de desapontado desta vez. – _eu estava tão... bobo com o jeito e a beleza dela que só perguntei sei nome. E depois, no meu apartamento, digamos que não conversamos muito._ – eu ri pela vergonha em sua voz.

- Entendo... Como ela se chama?

- _Mary Alice. Mas prefere que eu a chame de Alice_. – anunciou, dando de ombros.

- Devem haver milhares de _Mary Alice_s em Nova York. Não sabe nem o que ela faz?

- _É arquiteta._ – falou calmamente. – _tem dois irmãos mais velhos que ela. Um deles é casado e com dois filhos. Comentou que a cunhada era uma de suas melhores amigas e que era madrinha da primeira filha deles._ – comentou casualmente o que sabia. – _Também posso descrever ela para você. Se for me ajudar a procurar._

- Sim eu vou. Agora que sabe que é arquiteta, isso ajuda. Mas me fale fisicamente.

- _É bem pequena, Rose. De verdade, ela bate no meu queixo._ – ele falou com um sorriso divertido.

- Meu Deus, quantos anos ela tinha seu pedofelo? – rimos juntos.

- _Vinte quatro, Rose._ – Meu Deus, a garota era uma anã. – _Os cabelos dela são bem lisos e cortados curtos, de um jeito que os deixa espetados, apontando em todas as direções. A pele é bem pálida e seus olhos são azuis bem claros._

- Ela é albina? – então ri alto quando ele bufou.

- _Não, Rose. Ela tem cabelos pretos._

- Como ela se veste? – perguntei dando de ombros.

- _Eu a vi mais tempo sem nada. E por favor, não me peça para dar detalhes sobre isso. Já é difícil para mim estar contando tudo._ – eu sabia que uma hora ele ia confessar que era fechado demais. Pelo menos sóbrio. O natal passado que o diga...

- Não vou perguntar. – ri de leve. – sabe algo mais maninho?

- _Nada._ – seus suspiros estavam ficando constantes demais. – _Mas vou te recompensar pela ajuda. Te pego hoje às onze e meia para almoçarmos no restaurante daquela sua amiga, a Bella. Emmett vai estar lá._

- Er, Bom... Hm, eu acho então que... Hm, eu vou. – gaguejei tão intensamente que ele riu.

- _Ótimo. E Rose?_

- Diga.

- _Obrigado pela ajuda._ – fiquei compadecida com seu agradecimento.

- Essa Alice tem que valer a pena mesmo, porque vou me desdobrar para achá-la. – ri, na verdade quem faria tudo seria Joe, o "detetive" da agência.

- _Eu acho que ela vale. Mesmo._

- Não se apaixone tão rápido, Jasper. Você se lembra da ultima vez. – lhe avisei, porque doía em mim lembrar como Maria fizera Jazz sofrer.

- _Não irei. Só quero devolver as chaves._ – eu podia ver o sorriso em seu rosto só pela voz. – _Onze e meia, hein. Beijos._

- Estarei pronta. – e desliguei suspirando.

Meu coração deu um salto quando pensei que depois de muito tempo eu veria Emmett de novo, mesmo que só casualmente.

Jasper era definitivamente meu maior problema. Enquanto ele não casasse, eu o levaria nas costas.

_Esme's Point Of View_

- Carlisle, meu amor, ligaram do hospital. – anunciei quando ouvi sua movimentação no banheiro. Optei pelo vestido clássico pendurado na porta do closet. Eu nem sei por que havia dado mais uma revirada, a escolha eu já tinha feito.

- Disseram o que queriam? – ele perguntou quando passou por mim e beijou minha face. Eu sorri, fazia tempo que ele não fazia isso espontaneamente.

- A Dora falou que você havia esquecido a pasta na sua sala. – dei de ombros enquanto subia o zíper até o máximo que eu conseguia. – me ajuda?

- Eu me esqueci completamente. – ele bufou. Então veio até mim e subiu o que faltava do zíper. – Vai se importar se eu der uma passada lá antes do almoço?

- Sem problemas, meu bem. – falei com doçura. – Bella ligou também. Disse que Alice estava indo para lá.

- Bella achou Alice? – perguntou surpreso.

- Alice achou Bella. – corrigi. – ficou sem as chaves de casa. Não sabe onde foi parar. – ri e depois meneei a cabeça. – Alice não muda.

- Ela não faz a mínima idéia onde estão? – perguntou enquanto dava o nó na gravata azul marinho com risca de giz. Sorri ao ver a elegância que ele se encontrava.

- Você acha? É a Alice, meu bem. Ela não deve nem lembrar o que jantou ontem, ainda mais quando bebe. – suspirei e busquei as pérolas sobre a penteadeira. – ela não toma jeito.

- Mas ela é uma boa menina, Esme, ela vai tomar jeito. – o otimismo de Carlisle vinha de não sei onde. Porque Alice estava praticamente sem salvação.

- Eu espero realmente que ela tome jeito. Essa não era a vida que queríamos para ela. – lamentei enquanto borrifava meu _Chanel Nº5_.

- É, mas ela que decide a própria vida, meu bem. – lembrou-me com um sorriso por cima dos ombros.

- Eu sei, mas eu sou mãe, Carlisle. Eu queria vê-la casada, com filhos. – fiquei de pé após calçar os saltos.

- Fique tranqüila, Esme. Seu bebê vai lhe dar netinhos. Um dia. – falou com as mãos em meu rosto e um sorriso nos lábios.

- É a única coisa que espero dela. – falei com um suspiro e então beijei os lábios do meu marido.

E o meu problema, eram a sanidade dos meus filhos.

* * *

Oi gente, primeiro capitulo! Só teve um review mas mesmo assim vou postar :D

Como não tem muito o que falar, vou só responder o review e curtam o post ;)

**Cah Alves,** eu posso pensar em dividir ele contigo '-' HSUAHUSH' bem vinda à minha fic, aeae \o/ essa história é massa ;) hehe

Bom, bem vindos todos.

Beijos,

Anna W.V.


	3. Almoços de Família

**Capitulo Dois – Almoços de família é sempre a mesma selva**

**É mais fácil obter o que se deseja com um sorriso do que à ponta da espada.**

**- SHAKESPEARE, William**

_Alice's Point Of View_

- Tia Alice! – Reneesme comemorou quando me viu entrar pela porta da frente. Eu cumprimentei Edward, que abrirá a porta, com dois beijos, e depois me encaminhei aos outros que tomavam café.

- Oi Nessie. – a beijei as bochechas sardentas e rosadas, como as de bonecas, e baguncei seus cabelos longos e laranjas. – Brian! – beijei o alto da cabeça do pestinha que me abraçou de lado.

- Tia Allie. – ele riu quando fiz cócegas em sua barriga e logo depois me puxou para dar um beijo em minha face.

- Oi Bells. – cumprimentei então minha cunhada que levantou-se para me receber. Trocamos um abraço apertado e depois rimos.

- Roupa bem adequada para de manhã, hein Alice. – Edward, sentado na cabeceira da mesa comentou com um sorriso torto.

- Pois é, fiquei sem chaves. – dei de ombros e me acomodei sentada ao lado de Bella. Meu irmão andava muito inconveniente.

- Edward, fale disso depois. – Bella o reprimiu séria e ele apenas revirou os olhos enquanto comia e lia o jornal. Senti o clima no ar mas preferi ficar quieta. – Alice, almoça hoje no restaurante? Quero que conheça umas pessoas que convidei. Até Emmett vai.

- Ora, porque não? – sorri e a olhei, enquanto me servia do delicioso omelete que Bella havia feito. – Hm, isso está muito bom.

- Obrigada, Allie. – ela sorriu de volta e continuamos a comer e conversar. Da mesa toda, só Edward ficava calado.

Depois do café, Bella me acomodou no quarto de visitar e me emprestou um pijama. Do segundo andar eu podia ouvir ela e Edward discutindo. Realmente, eu depois teria que conversar com os dois. Eu não era do tipo que estimulava casamentos, mas os dois se amavam muito e não podiam continuar daquele jeito.

**Lutar pelo amor é bom, mas alcançá-lo sem luta é melhor.**

- **SHAKESPEARE, William**

_Bella's Point Of View_

Ordenei os pedidos da mesa da minha família e depois as de um casal freqüentador do restaurante.

- Caius, não erre o ponto do salmão desta vez. – alertei quanto terminei de cantarolar os pedidos.

- Bella, Rosalie chegou com o irmão. – o metre anunciou por cima dos meus ombros.

- _Oui. Merci Carlo_. – brinquei em francês porque nosso querido Carlo era do país. Então girei nos calcanhares e alcancei os loiros gêmeos que encontravam-se parados na porta. – Rose!

- Bells! – abraçamo-nos subitamente enquanto riamos e trocávamos beijos no rosto.

- Quem bom que vieram. – então cumprimentei o irmão dela que possuía o sorriso mais lindo que eu conhecia. Tudo por causa das belíssimas covinhas. – Venham, vou sentá-los com o pessoal.

Puxei Rosalie pela mão e a conduzi até a mesa onde os animados Cullen conversavam e riam. Eu encarei a todos e esperei as reações. O que me assustou foi Emmett _e Alice_ ficarem rígidos. O Emmett eu entendia, porque ele não superava o final de semana quente que ele e Rose compartilharam na praia paradisíaca de Cancun. Mas por que _Alice_ ficara dura como mármore?

- Pessoal, não sei se lembram. – pigarreei de leve, eu sabia que todos lembravam da Rose. – Essa é a Rosalie, e esse é o irmão dela, o Jasper. – na mesma hora, Alice tossiu.

- O que houve, Allie? – mamãe perguntou preocupada e deu-lhe uns tapinhas nas costas.

- Engasguei. – o falso sorriso de Alice me fez erguer a sobrancelha.

- Então, Rose, você pode sentar ai com a Alice e o Emmett. E Jazz, sente-se aqui querido. – então o acomodei de frente para Emmet, entre de Edward e Carlisle. – volto num minuto.

**Todo mundo é capaz de dominar uma dor, exceto quem a sente.**

**- SHAKESPEARE, William**

_Rosalie's Point Of View_

Jasper havia ficado subitamente quieto e calado enquanto observava a mulher sentada ao meu lado. Eu a olhei por alguns segundos, ela tinha algumas características conhecidas, mas não conseguia me lembra de onde a conhecia. E ela era muito parecida com Emmett.

- Oi. – Ela sorriu para mim logo quando me sentei. – Eu sou irmã do Emmett. – Porque ninguém nunca se apresentava para mim como parente do _Edward_? Era sempre _do Emmett_. Será que era tão claro para todos o que havíamos passado?

- Olá, sou Rosalie... – sorri enquanto esticava a mão. – Amiga da Bella. – era melhor isso do que _ex-amante por um fim de semana_ do Emmett.

- Desculpe, sou Alice. Mary Alice. – ela sorriu gentil e pequena. E quando eu liguei os nomes, meus olhos cresceram.

- Ér... Hm, Prazer. – observei-a engolir a seco. – Você então é a irmã Cullen. – tentei disfarçar minha surpresa.

- A louca, desvairada, irresponsável e saidinha, como eles costumam se referir à mim? Sim, sou eu. – rimos em sincronia e algo na garota me deixou feliz por ela ter saído com meu irmão.

- Não é possível tanta coisa numa pessoa tão pequena. – então ela riu e meneou a cabeça.

- É o que sempre dizem quando me irrito. – então sua gargalhara gentil me fez rir também. – Aquele loiro é seu irmão? – seu eu não soubesse da história toda, ela teria conseguido disfarçar bem.

- Sim. Somos gêmeos. – dei de ombros enquanto conversávamos de lado em nossas cadeiras. – Eu sou a mais nova, só por uns minutos, mas cuido dele.

- É muito bonito. – o rubor em sua face me fez rir de leve.

- Sim, bastante. – concordei e seu rosto voltou a cor normal.

- As mulheres devem viver aos pés dele. – deu de ombros com uma falsa indiferença que me fez rir.

- Na verdade, é bem difícil vê-lo com mulheres. Mas soube que andou saindo. Deve ter se dado bem, passou a manhã aos suspiros. – contei a parte indevida da história, porque era mentira, já que eu só o encontrara no almoço. Mas fora o que me dera a entender com a ligação.

- Oh, nossa. – ela sorriu um tanto triunfante e eu ri. E então, para o meu azar, alguém interrompeu nossa conversa.

- Allie, seu celular. – Emmett esticou o braço, roçando seus grandes músculos no meu braço fino e pequeno, para entregar o aparelho à irmã.

- Quem incomoda? – ela perguntou atendendo secamente, nem parecia a pessoa que eu conversava há pouco.

- Minha irmã já esta te enchendo? – Emmett perguntou e me forcei a encará-lo. Sorria de lado, com certa vergonha de sentar-se ao meu lado.

- Ela é ótima. – anunciei com um sorriso discreto e tímido.

- É sim, mas é muito pentelha. – eu ri com o comentário. Emmett não mudava nunca.

- Ela me pareceu interessada no meu irmão. – comentei dando de ombros.

- É muito saidinha mesmo. – ri alto, lembrando-me quando ela mencionou como os irmãos a apelidavam. – Mal conheceu o rapaz.

- Eu tive a impressão que já se conheciam. – joguei indiretamente, dando de ombros.

- Capaz. Ele freqüenta boates da cidade? – perguntou-me.

- Não muito.

- Então não é de lá. Ela só vive em boates. Já perdi a conta de quantos são a cada mês. Ela não gosta muito de compromissos. O ultimo machucou-a muito. – explicou lindamente, com uma preocupação de irmão.

- Ela não foi a única. – e então parei, quando a frase soou com um duplo sentido. – Quero dizer, meu irmão também. A noiva o largou no altar.

- Nossa, que ruim. – sim, era pior que ser largada nua numa cama de hotel quando o amante ficou ciente que sua noiva esperava um bebê.

- É, mas ele superou. A família é de gente forte. – expliquei, e temi que meus olhos pudessem marear com a lembrança. Eu não era forte. Não o bastante.

- Muito tempo que não nos víamos. – ele comentou.

- Desde Cancun. – lembrei-o.

- Muito tempo. – ele reforçou para si mesmo, pelo que notei.

- E sua noiva? – questionei-o, curiosa.

- O filho não era meu. Terminamos. Nunca mais a vi. – o meu coração deu um salto. Ele estava então realmente livre. Livre para mim.

- Sinto muito. – falei verdadeiramente.

- Na verdade, eu sinto muito pelo que houve, Rose. – aquilo fora um sussurro, e eu me obriguei a não olhá-lo.

- Tudo bem, Emm. Passou. – então forcei um sorriso, porque meu coração ainda doía.

**Chorar sobre as desgraças passadas é a maneira mais segura de atrair outras.**

**- SHAKESPEARE, Willia****m**

_Alice's Point Of View_

Alice respire – ordenei a mim mesma quando desliguei o celular e meus olhos encontraram os do homem ao lado do meu irmão. O homem que eu loucamente me esfregara na noite anterior. O homem que me levara ao topo do prazer, me tocara e me fizera gemer. O homem que agora esquentava minhas bochechas apenas com a lembrança. O que ele fazia ali?

Com os cabelos divinamente penteados e o terno sem gravata possibilitando que a blusa social preta ficasse meio aberta, expondo a carne – a pele que ao tocar a minha me levara à loucura -, me encarava intenso, e confuso.

As interrogações em sua mente deviam ser as mesmas que as minhas. Agora, depois de ouvir alguns murmurinhos eu sabia que ele era amigo recente de Emmett. E ele sabia que eu era irmã de seu amigo. Quase não controlei a risada quando pensei em Emmett.

Imagine o que ele fazia se soubesse que o novo amigo estava_ comendo_ a irmã dele na noite e anterior? Meu Deus! Da onde eu estava tirando aquele vocabulário. Logo eu, que era tão culta – certo, mentir para si mesmo é muita burrice, eu nunca fui nem serei culta. E eu adorava um bom palavrão.

- Você faz o que, Jasper? – quando papai pronunciou o nome eu subitamente o olhei. E depois voltei-me aos olhos verdes, que passaram a olhar meu pai. Eu também queria saber a resposta.

- Eu sou escritor e jornalista. Escrevo pro _Times_. – explicou, enquanto servia-se de um pouco de pasta de azeitona preta. Observei cada movimento. Como sua boca mexia divinamente mastigando a comida. Eu lembrava o que aquela boca fizera comigo.

- Ora, o grande _New York Times_. – papai riu e balançou a cabeça positivamente. – Lembro-me quando Mary pensou em ser jornalista. – então alguns pares de olhos, incluindo os verdes, voltaram-se para mim. E ai fui entender que era eu.

- Pois é. – disse apenas, com um sorriso amarelo. E enfiei dois canapés de salmão na boca, para não falar nenhuma _merda_.

- Eu me lembro bem. Mary sempre escreveu bem, desde pequena. Não sei porque escolheu arquitetura. – os comentários do papai me embaraçavam. Eu nunca escrevi bem. Não no meu consentimento.

- Bobagem sua. Eu parei de escrever faz tempo. – dei de ombros até ser interrompida.

- Pois ai foi bobagem sua. – Jasper pronunciou-se, com a voz tranqüila e cálida, enquanto agitava elegantemente a taça de vinho em sua mão grande e bonita. – todo mundo que escreve, nunca deve parar. Engrandece a si próprio e o mundo. E na verdade, todo mundo que lê, sabe escrever bem.

- É, eu leio. – conclui quase que comigo mesma e sorrindo.

- Você não lê, você engole os livros, baixinha. – Edward comentou divertido enquanto eu lhe lançava a língua e também ria.

- Isso é verdade. – mamãe concordou. – Eu tinha que me desdobrar pra acompanhar o ritmo dessa menina. Eu mal comprava o livro e ela já queria outro. – então ela riu com a memória.

- Certo, é a mais pura verdade... Mas você escreve o que no _Times_? – desviei o assunto porque estava muito focado em mim.

- Eu faço uma coluna aos domingos, falando de tudo. Mas sou repórter de política. – explicou bebericando o vinho. E isso deixou papai fascinado e uma conversa entediante e longa começou enquanto Bella nos servia um delicioso almoço.

* * *

Oiii gente, os reviews aumentarão *-*' awn, emocionada :D SHSUAHUH' então, nessa fic eu também vou fazer o que faço nas minhas outras e matar as leitoras com spoilers. Que tal, que tal? Então Let's see!

* * *

**No Próximo Capitulo...**

_- Por favor, eu posso saber quem é o rapaz._

_- Ele se chama Jacob. Jake._

_- Nessie esta namorando. Nessie esta namorando._

_(...)_

_- Estamos saindo. Só isso. Eu gosto dele._

_- Há quanto tempo, filha?_

_(...)_

– _então me ajuda a descobrir o telefone de uma pessoa?_

_- Claro. Tem nome e sobrenome?_

_- Agora tenho._

_(...)_

_- Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. Arquiteta bem sucedida. Vinte e quatro anos. Solteira. O que quer com ela, Rose?_

_- Não sou eu que quero. Ela dormiu com meu irmão e deixou as chaves na casa dele. Por coincidência, acabamos almoçando com ela hoje._

_(...)_

_- Tem uma ligação para você na linha três._

– _Alice Cullen._

_- Olá Alice._

_- Quem gostaria?_

_- Aqui é Jasper. Jasper Withlock._

_(...)_

_- Ora, era o mínimo que podia fazer quando esqueceu suas chaves na minha casa._

_- Ah, então esta com você?_

_- Estão. Bem na minha frente._

_(...)_

_- Acho que não vou enviá-las não, Alice. Se quiser suas chaves vai ter que encontra comigo._

_- Nem pensar._

_- Tudo bem, vou guardar sua chave comigo então._

_- OK, onde quer me encontrar?_

* * *

Então, o que acharam? (livre interpretação quem ta narrando em cada momento :P). Como a Bells vai reagir com o que ta rolando entre a Nessie e o Jake? E o Edward quando descobrir? O que Rose anda aprontando para conseguir favores do irmão? E o que acontecerá com Alice e Jasper quando eles se encontrarem? Só nos próximos capítulos :D E quem quiser conferir vai ter que continuar acompanhando. Aeae \o/ HSUAHS'

Certo, agora que já fiz toda a propaganda da Fic, vamos aos reviews!

**IsabellaPC,** Oiii. Bem vinda. Obrigada pelo review ;) que boooom que gostou *-*' fico feliz em saber ;) beijinhos *:

**Pandora A.,** Oiii. Tudo bom? Bem vinda ;) que bom que tu gostou, de verdade '-' aah agora tu vê o que aconteceu, mas sim, eles se encontraram. E quanto ao Emm e a Rose, por enquanto as coisas não vão ficar quentes ou tensas entre os dois, mas ta bonitinhos *-*' Haha' beijos *:

**Mari Platt,** aah que bom que gostou *-*' bem vinda ;) HAHAHA' primeira que eu vejo que quer o tio Carlisle '-' adorei! Pode ficar com ele sim ;) você e tia Esme :P hsuahs

BOOOM, que bom que estão comentando, e não se esqueçam de comentar mais, ok? Eu amo esses reviews ;) E espero que tenham gostado desse post.

Beijos,

Anna W.V.


	4. Como o Cotidiano Fica Divertido

**Capitulo Três - Como o Cotidiano Fica Divertido**

**Choramos ao nascer porque chegamos a este imenso cenário de dementes.**

**A suspeita sempre persegue a consciência culpada; o ladrão vê em cada sombra um policial.**

**- SHAKESPEARE, William**

_Bella's Point Of View_

Os compromissos começaram a chamar as pessoas e o almoço foi chegando ao fim. Primeiro foi Alice, quando sua cliente ligou desesperada pela finalização do projeto e ela teve que sair na metade do prato. Depois Edward quando o chamaram no escritório. E por fim Carlisle, Rose e Jasper.

Eu levei mãe e Emmett em casa e depois fui buscar Brian no colégio e Reneesme na escola. Como de costume apanhei Brian primeiro e depois segui para o curso da minha rauivinha. E foi ai minha grande surpresa.

Eu estava virando a esquina quando vi minha pequena pendurada no pescoço de um garoto gigante. Ele tinha mais músculos do que cérebro, eu podia apostar. Mas como se não pudesse ficar pior ele a beijou. E ela deixou! Eu fui ficando vermelha e só raciocinei quando meu carro encostou no da frente. Por sorte não foi nada e eu gritei um pedido de desculpas para logo depois chamar Reneesme que me olhou receosa e entrou no carro.

- Por favor, eu posso saber quem é o rapaz. – engatei a marcha e sai cantando pneus.

- Ele se chama Jacob. Jake. – a olhei rapidamente e ela engolia a seco.

- Nessie esta namorando. Nessie esta namorando. – Brian cantarolou no banco de trás.

- Cala a boca, moleque! – Reneesme berrou e virou-se ameaçadora para ele.

- Chega, a conversa é com você. – falei revoltada. – Quem é ele?

- Já falei. – falou fazendo bico e cruzando os braços.

- Você me entendeu, Reneesme. – rosnei entre dentes.

- Estamos saindo. Só isso. Eu gosto dele. – ela suspirou enquanto revirava os olhos.

- Há quanto tempo, filha?

- Umas duas semanas. – então esticou a mão e ligou o rádio.

- Hm. O que mais?

- Ah, mais nada. Desculpa não ter contado mãe. Estava com medo de como ia reagir. – explicou dando um novo suspiro e quando a olhei ela arrumava o cabelo no espelho.

- Você não precisava esconder. Eu sou sua mãe.

- Foi mal mãe. Mas não conta pro papai. – ela praticamente implorou.

- Ah eu não vou mesmo. Se você quiser, conte você mesma. – eu não precisava de mais problemas com meu marido.

**Sabemos o que somos, mas não sabemos o que poderemos ser.**

**É muito melhor viver sem felicidade do que sem amor.**

**- SHAKESPEARE, William**

_Rosalie's Point Of View_

Eu havia conversado com Emmett civilizadamente. Nunca pensei que fosse possível isso acontecer de novo. Não depois daquele fim de semana. E sentamos lado a lado em um almoço como se fossemos _amigos_.

Eu estava pirando com essa pequena e inútil informação. Havíamos avançado muito rapidamente, conseguimos _até_ comentar sobre aquele final de semana que me assombrava há tanto tempo. Nos perdoamos por aquilo. Isso sim era um terrível e gigantesco avanço. E por isso, eu cheguei sorrindo 360º na agência de modelos, onde eu trabalhava.

- Joe, querido. – a pessoa que eu procurava foi o primeiro que apareceu pra mim. O dia estava realmente muito promissor.

- Rose, minha Deusa. – o sotaque italiano misturado com a voz afeminada me fez rir quando trocamos dois beijinhos.

- Era você que eu precisava, meu bem. – anunciei sorrido enquanto o capturava num abraço de lado.

- Diga que eu farei.

- Eu não sei mexer naquele banco de dados ridículo de Nova York, e não venha me dizer que eu sou loira mesmo, ouviu? – então rimos alto e em sincronia.

- Não, minha querida. Não sou aqueles brutos que te fotografam. – ai foi minha vez de rir. Ele se referia ao Bruce, o meu fotografo particular. Um grosso com Joe, já que o mesmo dava em cima dele. Joe não conseguia evitar, Bruce era lindo de morrer.

- Eu sei que não. – sorri e beijei sua face. – então me ajuda a descobrir o telefone de uma pessoa?

- Claro. Tem nome e sobrenome?

- Agora tenho. – confirmei.

- Então venha comigo, fazemos isso agora mesmo.

Ele me conduziu até sua sala e puxou uma cadeira para que eu me sentasse ao seu lado no computador.

- Bom, como é o nome?

- Mary Alice Cullen. – ele digitou o nome e mais algumas mil informações e várias fotos surgiram na tela. Dentre elas estava a garota que sentou-se ao meu lado no restaurante de Bella. – é ela. – apontei e ele clicou na foto.

- Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. Arquiteta bem sucedida. Vinte e quatro anos. Solteira. O que quer com ela, Rose?

- Não sou eu que quero. Ela dormiu com meu irmão e deixou as chaves na casa dele. Por coincidência, acabamos almoçando com ela hoje. Ela é irmã do marido da minha amiga, a Bella, lembra-se?

- Oh sim, aquela dona do restaurante magnífico. – eu confirmei o que ele dissera.

- Pois bem, Jasper mal falou com ela no almoço, isso ainda vou descobrir porque, mas prometi eu conseguiria o telefone dela. E seria estranho ter que pedir para a Bella. Ou o Emmett...

- Oh, ela é irmã do Emmett! – os olhos dele tornaram-se grandes e revoltos. – Meu Deus, que mundo pequeno.

- Nem me diga. – rolei os olhos e ri. – Tem o número dela ai?

- O número e o endereço. Da casa e do trabalho. – ele digitou algumas teclas e depois sorriu. – mandei imprimir, ai depois pode entregar ao seu irmão.

- Você é um anjo, Joe. Obrigada. – então o abracei e ri junto a ele.

**Mostre-me um homem que não seja escravo das suas paixões.**

**O destino é o que baralha as cartas, mas nós somos os que jogamos.**

**- SHAKESPEARE, William**

_Alice's Point Of View_

- Droga, droga, droga! – berrei irritada enquanto chutava a lixeira do lado da minha mesa. Eu tinha passado na Dolce&Gabbana no caminho do escritório e comprei uma roupa descente para ir trabalhar. Ainda estava sem minhas chaves e agora o chaveiro havia acabado de me informar que só podia ir ao meu apartamento na semana que vem. E sinceramente ele era o único chaveiro realmente confiável em Nova York. Eu estava fudida.

- Senhorita Brandon? – eu quase não me lembrava que tinha aquele sobrenome, só minha secretária me chamava por aquele nome.

- Sim, Carla? – a olhei e deu um suspiro enquanto colocava a lixeira no lugar de origem.

- Tem uma ligação para você na linha três. – anunciou. – que ajuda?

- Não, já consegui. Obrigada. – me ergui após catar os papeis que eu espalhara no chão. Depois busquei o telefone sobre a mesa. – Alice Cullen.

- _Olá Alice._ – a voz masculina invadiu meus ouvidos e fizeram meus joelhos bambearem, mas eu não reconhecia aquele falar rouco e gentil.

- Quem gostaria? – falei com a garganta meio seca.

- _Aqui é Jasper. Jasper Withlock._ – NÃO! Como ele tinha conseguido meu telefone. Engasguei com minha própria saliva quando ele pronunciou o nome.

- Oh! – foi impossível esconder minha surpresa. – Vejo que conseguiu o que queria.

- _Ora, era o mínimo que podia fazer quando esqueceu suas chaves na minha casa._ – Puta merda, Alice. Sua estúpida! Agora ele vai ficar achando que foi de propósito. Merda!

- Ah, então esta com você? – tentei uma indiferença mutua e enquanto do outro lado da linha minha respiração falhava.

- _Estão._ – então pude ouvir o barulho típico do meu chaveiro com milhares de chaves. – _Bem na minha frente._

- Porque não me deu no almoço? – acusei, um tanto revoltada.

- _Não estavam comigo no almoço_. – eu apostava que ele dera de ombros pela voz desdenhosa. – _Não fico carregando as coisas que as mulheres esquecem na minha casa. Como troféus._

- Aposto que milhares devem esquecer coisas ai. – resmunguei baixinho, com um ciúme inaudível e absurdo.

- _Na verdade você foi a única._ – como ele havia escutado? Argh, essa conversa estava me colocando numa cilada.

- E você provavelmente deve achar que foi de propósito, só para que eu tivesse um motivo para te ligar. – ralhei.

- _Na verdade não, mas talvez possa ser._ – falou novamente com desdém.

- Olhe aqui, senhor Withlock. Não vai falar com esse desdém comigo. – quase gritei, revoltada. – E se quiser fazer o favor, enviei minhas chaves para o meu escritório. Se conseguiu o telefone deve ter o endereço.

- _Acho que não vou enviá-las não, Alice._ – novamente aquele desdém irritante. – _se quiser suas chaves vai ter que encontra comigo._

- Nem pensar. – mandei para longe minha cogitação de me enrolar na cama com ele novamente. Não depois dessa conversa maluca.

- _Tudo bem, vou guardar sua chave comigo então._ – Filho da puta! Minha garganta secou novamente. Então lembrei das palavras do chaveiro: "_Semana que vem apenas_". Merda, eu não acreditava que ia fazer isso.

- OK, onde quer me encontrar? – bufei e sentei-me bruscamente na cadeira.

- _No "Café au chocolat". _– a pronuncia do francês dele fez um calor surgir no meu ponto mais sensível. Meu Deus, Alice! O que eu estava pensando?

- Que horas? – tentei disfarçar o prazer que o francês na voz dele me fizera sentir.

- _Às sete e meia_. – a imposição que ele estava sobre mim me irritava. Quem ele achava que era?

- Às sete. – falei para que ele não achasse que podia mandar em mim.

- _Tudo bem. Até lá._ – então ele desligou. Ele tinha desligado na minha cara? Ai que vontade que me deu de socar aquele idiota de olhos lindos! Eu estava pirando, de verdade.

* * *

OI GENTE, FELIZ NATAL! – atrasado.

Como foram as comemorações natalinas? Bom, hoje eu não vou responder reviews hoje porque estou correndo, mas ok, eu li e agradeço. Não sei quando vamos ter posts aqui de novo, então já desejo feliz ano novo à todos se eu não aparecer antes disso. Que 2010 seja maravilhoso para todos e aproveitem a virada. Então, agora eu só deixo vocês com os spoilers.

Beijos,

Anna, W.V.

* * *

**E NO PRÓXIMO EPISÓDIO...**

_- Rose?_

_- Emmett!_

_- Que bom achar alguém conhecido aqui. Dança comigo?_

_(...)_

_- Mamãe, papai não vem dar boa noite?_

– _papai esta no trabalho, filho._

_(...)_

_- Então, Carlisle, como estavam as coisas com Dora?_

_- Não entendi, Esme._

_- Vocês estavam bem juntos quando eu fui ao hospital..._

_(...)_

_- Bem na hora._

_- Sem embolação, Withlock. Quero minhas chaves._

_- Senhorita Brandon, peço que se sente. Eu freqüento este bistrô há anos, e tenho uma reputação a guardar aqui._

_- À merda sua reputação, Withlock. Dê-me as chaves._

_(...)_

_- Pode me trazer um ____Château Margaux, sivuplê._

___- Ótima escolha para um encontro._

___- Isso não é um encontro._

___- Se prefere achar que não._

_(...)_

___- Gostaria que me apreciasse tanto quanto aprecia este vinho._

_(...)_

_– __Às chaves, que me fizeram encontrá-la novamente. E à maravilhosa noite que tivemos._


	5. Encontros e Desencontros

**Capitulo Quatro –**

**Encontros e Desencontros**

_Rosalie's Point Of View_

**É muito melhor viver sem felicidade do que sem amor.**

**- Shakespeare**

Sai depressa do taxi, trajando meu sobretudo preto – e sob ele, a saia curta e justa num vermelho berrante e a blusa de alças preta, rendada e sensual. Os saltos faziam o _tec tec_ que eu amava ouvir, conforme eu pisava firme até a porta da boate, com aquela fila gigante. Eu sorri e tirei meu cartão _vip_ da carteira de couro. Era um privilégio ter um amigo dono de boates no _East Side_.

O segurança liberou minha entrada, assim como as vaias dos que esperavam lá dentro. Eu dei de ombros e abri os botões do casaco, exibindo minhas roupas. Tocava _She Wolf _da Shakira, e eu achei a música perfeita para minha entrada. Desci as escadas da boate subterrânea e dancei um pouco enquanto tentava alcançar o bar.

- Uma _Piña Colada_, por favor. – pedi com um sorriso e o barmen sexy afirmou sorrindo de volta.

Ai começou a tocar _I Gotta a Felling_ e eu estava realmente com bons pressentimentos para aquela noite. O barmen me entregou o drink na hora que o refrão começou e eu me dirigi para a pista de dança enquanto bebericava aquela delicia de gosto exótico.

As pessoas dançavam agitadas e animadas, sem nenhuma censura. E fiz o mesmo, dançando sozinha no ritmo da música. Balançando os quadris, pulando e até cantando.

- Rose? – uma voz chamou atrás de mim e eu girei nos calcanhares para conferir quem era. Os olhos incrivelmente azuis me encararam intensos e eu quase cai para trás.

- Emmett! – o sorriso eu nossos rostos se estenderam, como se fossemos espelhos um do outro.

- Que bom achar alguém conhecido aqui. – ele riu enquanto se aproximava para falar perto do meu ouvido. Seu pequeno ato me deixou tonta, mas estava realmente muito alta a música. – Dança comigo?

- Mas é claro. – eu falei, também próxima ao meu ouvido.

E quando começamos a dançar a música trocou e eu não evitei a risada. _Single Ladies_ da Beyoncé era minha música e se encaixava bem comigo. Mordi os lábios receosa, mas mesmo assim comecei a dançar, me balançando como a morena fazia no clipe.

Emmett riu e tentou acompanhar o ritmo. Ele estava quase Justin Timberlake no _Saturday Night Livei _quando eles zoaram o clipe da Beyoncé. O que me fez gargalhar alto enquanto dançávamos no ritmo da música, fazendo caras e bocas.

_Womanizer_ da Britney, _Mercy_ da Duffy e _Sex and Drugs _do Hyper Crush e eu estava com os pés doendo. Mesmo assim não parávamos de dançar. Entre a segunda e a terceira música Emmett havia buscado dois martins para nós e agora estávamos bem mais empolgados que antes. Mas meus pés ainda doíam.

E quando começou a tocar _Low_ do Flo Rida eu fiquei quase que louca. Na mesma hora Emmett me puxou para perto enquanto dançávamos colados no ritmo quente da música. Claro que não poupei esforços para provocá-lo, mas ia muito além de provocação. Era saudades. Por mais que a situação não fosse isso, matávamos saudades do contato, de estar tão próximos e quentes como estivemos quando nos conhecemos.

_Bella's Point Of View_

**Em nossas loucas tentativas, renunciamos ao que somos pelo que esperamos ser.**

**- Shakespeare**

- Mamãe, papai não vem dar boa noite? – Brian perguntou-me com os olhinhos tristonhos.

- Ele não esta em casa, otário. – Reneesme falou enquanto passava pela porta do quarto. Eu vai matar essa ruiva.

- Reneesme, pro seu quarto, já! – gritei irritada e depois voltei-me para o meu filhote. Acariciei seu rosto e o coloquei sob o edredom. – papai esta no trabalho, filho.

- Ah. – a expressão do menino seguia triste e desolada, e isso cortava meu coração.

- Quando ele chegar eu digo para ele vir lhe dar um beijo. – ele assentiu e sentou-se na cama para me abraçar.

- Eu amo você, mamãe. – eu sorri enquanto inspirava o cheirinho de xampu do meu bebê. Baguncei seus cabelos castanhos e o deitei novamente.

- Mamãe também te ama. – então pousei um beijo em sua testa e me levantei. – Boa noite. – e desliguei o abajur enquanto ele já fechava os olhos.

- Boa noite, mãe.

Quando sai do quarto encostei a porta e segui para o que tinha placas e pôsteres na porta. O que mais me irritava era o "_Keep Out"_. Abri a porta apenas para espiá-la, e ela já estava deitada, vendo TV. Ri de leve e fechei a porta.

Desci as escadas e fui até a cozinha. Rosa, nossa empregada, ainda lavava as louças do jantar e sorriu a me ver entrar.

- Ainda ai, Rosa? Vá dormir. – reclamei rindo enquanto pegava um copo de água.

- Não, dona Bella. Dormir com louça na pia não me deixa satisfeita. – o jeito que Rosa tratava as coisas me fazia rir. Muito perfeccionista.

- Eu não vou ligar, Rosinha. Pode ficar tranqüila. – ela balançou a cabeça e continuou com as louças.

- Por isso que eu to aqui, dona Bella. Pra deixar tudo nos trinques.

- Obrigada, Rosa. Mas vá dormir. É uma ordem. – ri com ela e sai da cozinha com o copo na mão. Liguei a TV da sala e sentei-me no sofá, á espera de Edward.

Não sei quanto tempo esperei, mas apaguei. E depois só me lembro de ser carregada para minha deliciosa cama.

_Esme's Point Of View_

**O casamento faz de duas pessoas uma só, difícil é determinar qual será.**

**- Shakespeare**

Estava em casa, preparei um jantar magnífico e espetacular. E esperei, esperei, esperei e esperei. Nada do meu marido aparecer. Devia ter acontecido algum imprevisto ou problema. Eu entendia. Carlisle era médico, um maravilhoso médico.

Mas às vezes me deixava revoltada como ele dava mais atenção ao trabalho do que para a família. Quando os meninos moravam com agente, eu ficava mais brava ainda. Eles precisavam de Carlisle. A pequena Alice estava sempre reclamando que o pai não lhe colocava para dormir e Emmett brigava que o pai nunca jogava bola com ele e Edward ficava calado e revoltado – e isso provocou problemas para o mais velho.

Só que agora era apenas eu. A esposa sozinha e carente. E tola, é claro. Porque preparava um jantar maravilhoso e o marido não dava as caras. Mas fiquei tão revoltada que decidi que _aquele_ jantar Carlisle não faltaria. Então coloquei o sobretudo e peguei as chaves do carro.

Em trinta minutos eu estava entrando no hospital. E não sei o que me deu, foi uma espécie de enjoou, mas imaginei que fosse o terrível cheiro de hospital. Mesmo assim, havia algo dentro de mim que me mandava voltar da onde estava.

Segui mesmo assim. Decidida até onde me lembrava que era o escritório do meu marido. Acenei para algumas pessoas conhecidas no caminho, a maioria delas não tinha tempo para parar e conversar.

Quando cheguei à sala, por algum motivo, abri discretamente a porta, e a pequena brecha que abri me possibilitou ver ele. Meu marido de cabelos louros e penteados com gel. Só que havia mais alguém. Ele não falava sozinho. E então Dora, a secretária do meu marido, aproximou-se dele com dois copos de vinho na mão. Ela sorria insinuante para ele enquanto sua mão livre caminhava pelo seu jaleco de médico. Ele bebericava o vinho sem tirar os olhos sedutores dela.

Então fechei bruscamente a porta e no segundo seguinte estava correndo para meu carro. Eu chorava absurdamente tola. E soluçava também. Mal sei como consegui chegar em casa. Será que a causa de tantas ausências era a traição? Não era possível. Ele não podia fazer isso comigo.

_Alice's Point Of View_

**Mostre-me um homem que não seja escravo das suas paixões.**

**- Shakespeare**

Meu coração estava em chamas, minha garganta estava seca. E eu fraquejava a cada passo que dava. Nunca foi uma tarefa tão difícil entrar em um _bistrô_ francês. Porque todas as vezes que eu tivera que executar tal façanha, não havia um par de olhos verdes e covinhas sorrindo convidativamente para mim.

O _metre_ surgiu na minha frente, tapando a magnífica visão do escritor do outro lado do restaurante, e isso me deixou fula da vida, forçando-me a encará-lo furiosa. Ele chegou até a recuar alguns passos, o que me fez suavizar – bem pouco – minha face revolta.

- Posso ajudá-la? – perguntou com receio enquanto pigarreava discreto.

- Não. _Merci_. – decidi me exibir, porque sabia que Jasper estaria ouvindo. E se a voz dele sussurrando rouco em francês o nome do restaurante não saíra da minha cabeça, ele também não esqueceria a minha.

Tive quase que rosnar para o _metre_ sair da minha frente, e quando tinha o caminho livre, segui à passos largos até o homem que me esperava de pé, ao lado de sua mesa. Vestia-se com a mesma camisa e calça social do almoço, e eu continuava a ver sua carne exposta e os pelos másculos que saltavam de sua camisa.

Pois eu esperava que a reação de seu "decote" em mim tivesse a mesma do meu nele. Pois eu passara na casa de Bella e lhe pegara emprestado a blusa mais indecente e decotada que havia naquele armário comportado.

- Bem na hora. – Ele sorriu fazendo meu coração explodir tolamente. Que diabos havia comigo? Parecia que eu estava drogada ou alcoolizada.

- Sem embolação, Withlock. Quero minhas chaves. – rosnei, irritada. E então algumas pessoas começaram a nos olhar estranho.

- Senhorita Brandon, peço que se sente. Eu freqüento este bistrô há anos, e tenho uma reputação a guardar aqui. Não vai ser legal as pessoas ficarem falando que trago mulheres lindas e mal educadas. – a voz tranqüila e cálida me deixou mais irritada.

- À merda sua reputação, Withlock. Dê-me as chaves. – e sem me dar ouvidos ele sentou-se tranqüilo e chamou o garçom. Ordenou um café e então seus olhos voltaram-se para mim.

- Um chá de camomila para a senhorita, _sivuplê_. – o francês deixou-me novamente entorpecida e tonta. E coloquei na minha cabeça que só havia me sentado à mesa por isso. – Fico feliz que tenha sentado, ia cansar-se. – o cinismo dele estava me irritando.

- Você não tem nenhuma matéria para escrever? – perguntei sem querer lhe dar nenhuma atenção.

- Para o domingo só faço minha coluna, como expliquei no almoço. – é verdade, ele havia dito isto mesmo, mas eu não daria o braço a torcer que estava prestando atenção.

- Não notei. – deu de ombros com uma falsa indiferença, enquanto observava um casal em clima absurdamente romântico na outra ponta. Minha garganta secou de novo.

O garçom trouxe as bebidas acompanhadas de petiscos franceses. E antes que ele pudesse se afastar eu falei.

- Pode me trazer um ___Château Margaux, sivuplê.__ – ele assentiu e se afastou._

_- Ótima escolha para um encontro. – a voz dele invadiu meus ouvidos e fiquei indignada com o comentário, mesmo concordando e sabendo, lá no fundo, onde aquilo podia terminar._

_- Isso não é um encontro. – tentei convencer à mim mesma daquele fato._

_- Se prefere achar que não. – ele deu de ombros enquanto terminava o café. O meu chá estava intomável, e eu odiava camomila. – Mas estamos num ____bistrô__ francês, à luz de velas, com uma música romântica e você completou pedindo o vinho. – então se inclinou na cadeira à minha frente, com um sorriso sensual que causou um arrepio na parte de trás dos meus joelhos. – Não dá para ficar melhor._

_- Pois eu sei um jeito. – Me inclinei da mesma forma que ele e então nossos rostos estavam próximos, apenas para ele achar que a batalha estava ganha._

_- E qual seria? – sua sobrancelha se ergueu e eu fiz questão de ampliar meu sorriso ____sexy__ e tentador._

_- Você me dar minhas chaves. – e mantive o mesmo sorriso extenso e sugestivo, enquanto a expressão dele se quebrava em decepção._

_- Você sabe como quebrar um clima. – na mesma hora o garçom surgiu com o vinho. Eu avaliei a safra e autorizei que o abrisse. Ele o fez e serviu uma leve quantidade no meu copo já posto. Cheirei e beberiquei o vinho de leve, experimentando a pureza._

_- ____Perfã__. – ele sorriu enquanto servia mais no meu copo e depois o de Jasper._

_- Gostaria que me apreciasse tanto quanto este vinho. – sua mão se ergueu, com a taça nela, propondo um brinde. – Às chaves, que me fizeram encontrá-la novamente. – eu segui estática, o analisando, olhando. Enquanto ele, sozinho, provava do próprio brinde. – Achei que seria uma boa idéia revê-la, mas vejo que me enganei. – então despejou todo líquido, gracioso como veludo, goela à baixo. Mas antes, ergueu a mão em outro brinde. – À maravilhosa noite que tivemos._

_E sem dizer mais nada, ele tirou as chaves do paletó pendurada na cadeira e as jogou sobre a mesa juntamente a uns trocados e então se levantou, caminhando para fora do lugar. Eu me xinguei e odiei internamente, mas peguei minhas chaves e também larguei uma nota de cinqüenta para trás, enquanto saia atrás dele._

* * *

OI GENTE, FELIZ ANO NOVO! Quanto tempo, não? Desde o ano passado. HSUAHSUA' tosco isso, mas é toda vez que eu faço, rs. Como foi a virada de vocês? Eu me esbaldei de dançar no camarote da oi aqui em Copacabana, shauhsa' LOTADO de gatinhos, mas nenhum pra mim – com exceção de um que minha prima paquerou e depois ele pegou uma loirassa de vinte anos. Mesmo assim eu ainda tive MUITA inspiração para escrever umas ceninhas beeem quentes aqui para vocês, mas ainda teremos dois capítulos antes disso. E por enquanto teremos só as "preliminares-preliminares" shauhsua E agora que tal uns spoilers?

* * *

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPITULO...**

_- Aqui não._

_- Você tem as chaves da minha casa._

_- Eu não sei onde fica._

_- Upper East Side, 5ª Avenida._

_- Uma garota da alta sociedade._

_(...)_

_- Você não quer ir?_

_- Não é isso Emmett..._

_- Tudo bem, Rose. Eu entendo._

_- O problema não é você, sou eu._

_(...)_

_- Não houve nada do que pensa._

_- Eu não pensei em nada, Carlisle. Quero que me diga o que houve._

_(...)_

_- Você é um babaca! Por que mesmo fui me casar com você?_

_- Bella, pare com isso. Não é nada..._

_- Nada Edward? Isso é uma mancha de batom. No seu pescoço!_

_- A única mancha que eu quero no meu pescoço é a que a sua boca pode causar, Bells._

_- Não, agora não me venha com isso, eu não vou cair._

_- Eu a quero, Bella._

_- Isso é infame!_

* * *

E agora, aos reviews! (responderei os do capitulo anterior que não pude responder)

**Kaena H. Cullen,** que bom que gostou meu bem. Hehe'

**Hitsugaya Nanami,** eu AMO Alice e Jasper, dois. Hahahaha... que booom mesmo que ta gostando, eu fico feliz : D HAHAHAHA' mas esse é o objetivo do spoiler, matar todo mundo de curiosidade, rs. Até o próximo capitulo, bjs.

**Isabella PC,** aaah então somos iguais. Também vivo de engolir livro, shuahsua' sabe que meu pai diz a mesma coisa, hm '-' kkk bjs

**SoMoreira,** SOFIAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAH ME MATA DO CORAÇÃO! Hahaha' nem se importe em não saber mandar review, só de você mandar na minha fic, eu já fico embasbacada amiga. Aaaaain você vai me fazer chorar, MESMO! Você que é foda poxa, eu to há uma semana morrendo por causa da CP. A MSM é só legalzinha do lado da CP, rs. Mas que bom que você ama essa, é mais um xodó meu – nosso. rs.

**Pandora A.,** oi bem. rs, tranqüilo, pelo menos ta aqui nesse capitulo \o/ hehe' aah ainda tem muitaaa coisa pela frente. Pra mulherada todaa! Hahaha. E obrigada, feliz natal e ano novo pra você também :D e aparece viu? ;) hehe' bjs

**Mari Platt, **Hey, pra você também :D hehe' Poxa tu tem sorte, eu com meu fã-clube do Jackson/jazz disputo ele com mais umas 200 meninas '-' mas ele é meu! HAHAHA' o Jazz é lindo sempre, e só vai deixar todo mundo mais apaixonado nele ainda, own. Hoho' sabe que a certeza do que o Carlisle fez com a Esme também não vai ser nesse capitulo, hm. Eu to dando uma enrolada na história deles, rs, é a mais complexa depois da Rose. Hehe' enfim, to falando demais... até o próximo, bjs *:

Então gente. Reviews respondidos, capítulo postado, spoilers envidados. Acho que não falta nada. Só desejar boas férias para todas e nos vemos no próximo capitulo. :D

Não fiquem no computador lendo fics, vão curtir o sol (ou chuva) que ta fazendo lá fora. Haha'

Beijos,

Anna W.V.


	6. A Noite é Uma Criança

**Capitulo Cinco - A Noite é Uma Criança**

_Esme's Point Of View_

* * *

**O homem que não tem a música dentro de si e que não se emociona com um concerto de doces acordes é capaz de traições, de conjuras e de rapinas.**

**- SHAKESPEARE**

* * *

Fiquei um bom tempo confinada no quarto tentando entender o que eu virá no hospital. Mas quando ouvi o barulho da porta da sala levantei-me decidida e caminhei até o cômodo, cujo ar já começava a ficar tenso.

- Ainda acordada? – ele questionou-me sorrindo quando apareci na escada. Desci-as calmamente, sem olhá-lo muito e nem sorrir.

- Chegou tarde. – falei simplesmente, agora frente à ele.

- Estava trabalhando, querida. – ele deu de ombros. E eu tentei manter a calma.

- Hm... E como estava com a Dora? – falei sínica, cruzando os braços.

- Como é?

- Você ouviu, Carlisle! Eu fui no hospital, e o vi bem juntinho à ela. – nessa hora os olhos deles tornaram-se revoltos. Não. Não podia ser verdade.

- Não é o que esta pensando, Esme. – ele tentou.

- Então o que é? – perguntei com a voz tremula.

- O que foi, hm... Bom... – quando ele atrapalhou-se com as palavras eu não evitei as lágrimas em meu rosto.

- Eu não quero ouvir, Carlisle. – falei tremendo enquanto água caia dos meus olhos. Pisei forte até o armário de casacos e tirei o meu. – Não me espere acordada. Preciso de um tempo para mim. Preciso respirar. – e então sai, deixando-o perplexo parado na porta.

_Rosalie's Point Of View_

* * *

**Nós somos do tecido de que são feitos os sonhos.**

**- SHAKESPEARE**

* * *

Já não dançávamos mais. Estávamos sentados lado a lado em um mesa perto da pista de dança. EU já não sabia mais quantos martinis havia tomado e eu estava exatamente tonta. Emmett contava piadas e eu ria frenética. Não sei se bem se eram engraçadas ou era a bebida.

Mas teve uma hora que paramos. Sem dizer nada. Apenas nos olhando. E eu lembrei-me do exato momento que nos conhecemos, há alguns anos, no hall do hotel de Cancun. Foi como uma conexão imediata. Como acontecia agora novamente.

_Eu adentrei no hall decidida a conseguir um quarto melhor, aquele estava um lixo. Mas o hotel estava lotado. Haviam americanos, mexicanos e brasileiros pra todo lado. Uma loucura!_

_Mas algo, que meteu-se na minha frente, me fez cair para trás. Eu estava tão distraída que não vi um homem grande chegar e batemos de frente. Mas ele era enorme e forte, e permaneceu de pé. Diferentemente de mim, que espatifei no chão._

_- Desculpe-me. – ele pediu na mesma hora, e abaixou-se para me ajudar. Eu coloquei a mão na cabeça quando sentei, estava meio tonta._

_- Tudo bem, eu não te vi. – expliquei de cenho franzi, a cabeça doía um pouco._

_- Esta bem mesmo? – questionou-me enquanto me ajudava a ficar de pé. E eu bambeei pela tontura. – Acho que não. – Nessa hora eu o olhei com um sorriso, pela sua voz divertida. Ele era bonito, esbelto._

_- Devem ter sido as tequilas. – brinquei, pois já vira muitos turistas rolarem escada à baixo por culpa da tequila mexicana._

_- Não devia beber tanto, senhorita... – então vi que ele queria saber meu nome._

_- Rosalie. Rosalie Hale. – falei, com um sorriso e notei que ele ainda me segurava pela cintura e estávamos bem próximos._

_- Sou Emmett. Emmett Cullen. – quando falou o nome meus olhos se arregalaram. – que houve?_

_- Cullen? – franzi o cenho. – Tenho uma amiga Cullen, casada com um na verdade. Mas devem haver milhares. – dei de ombros, sorrindo._

_- Nunca se sabe. – ele riu. – Onde você ia, senhorita Hale?_

_- Me chame de, Rose, por favor. – sorri e ele assentiu. – Eu ia até a recepção. Meu quarto é deplorável. Mas me disseram no telefone que não posso trocar._

_- Talvez, se não for um problema, pode hospedar-se comigo. Creio que a suíte presidencial é grande o suficiente. – meus olhos cresceram. Ele queria, hm... ir pra cama comigo? Assim tão rápido? Não tinha certeza do que falar, mas a proposta era exatamente convidativa. – Perdoe-me, não queria ofendê-la. É apenas um convite, indecente, eu sei. Mas... – então quando vi o rubor em seu rosto não pude evitar o sorriso e o interrompi. Beijei-o com força e ternura, envolvendo meus braços em seu pescoço alto e permitindo que seus músculos gigantes me puxassem pela cintura._

Eu nunca me esqueceria daquele dia. Fora maravilhoso. Precipitado. Mas perfeito. Havíamos ido para cama no segundo seguinte. E para aquilo que aconteceu entre nós não havia um adjetivo certo para definir.

E agora estávamos nós novamente frente à frente. Próximos. Desejando um ao outro. E desta vez bêbados. Por isso decidi que era hora de jogar a culpa no Martini e o beijei. Puxei-o para mim permitindo-me possuir aqueles lábios de mel que eu tanto sentirá falta.

_Bella's Point Of View_

* * *

**Pois a coragem cresce com a ocasião.**

**- SHAKESPEARE**

* * *

Acordei no exato instante que Edward me depositou na cama. O olhei confusa, mas sorri. Ele me colocará na cama, e isso era uma coisa que eu adorava. Era uma pena eu não ter podido ver tal cena.

Ele acariciou meu rosto e sorriu. Mas foi na hora que afrouxo a gravata que eu vi a prova do crime. Era batom. Vermelho. Eu não tinha batons vermelhos. Eu abominava essa cor de batom. Havia perdido até a conta de quanto falara para Alice que aquela cor para batom era vulgar. E agora eu a via no colarinho da camisa do meu marido.

Eu podia imaginar bem a vadia com que ele havia se embolado em uma boate no centro. Ela com certeza usava o tipo de roupa que eu tinha no armário e nunca usava por detestar, mas as mantinha ali porque eram presentes – na maioria das vezes de Alice. Eu imaginava o quanto ela o havia provocado, seduzido. Coisa que eu me recusava a fazer desde que começamos a brigar feio. Ele estava me trocando, eu tinha certeza.

- Que mancha de batom é essa, Edward? – falei séria, o olhando. Ele olhou para própria camisa, agora desabotoada, e procurou a mancha – no colarinho. – quando a viu me encarou inseguro.

- Ah, não é batom, Isabella. – Falou rígido. E virou-se para o closet enquanto despia-se. Tentei não me concentrar em suas costas extensas e fortes.

- É o que então, Edward? Tomate? – perguntei debochada.

- Exatamente. – ele voltou de lá apenas com a roupa íntima.

- Ah, vai te catar. – falei de braços cruzados, sentada na cama. – Você chega às essa hora dizendo isso e acha que vou acreditar?

- É verdade. Fui no Gustou's comer uma pasta com meus sócios, Bella.

- Ta bom, vou fingir que acredito. – emburrei e parei de encará-lo. Quando notei, ele estava praticamente sobre mim, com os lábios em meu pescoço, fazendo com que meus olhos ficassem semicerrados.

- Meu amor, o único batom que quero na minha camisa é o seu. – ele cantarolou, chupando com lentidão e sedutor a parte frágil do meu pescoço, logo atrás da olrelha.

- Não quer dizer que você não deixe que outras o façam. – falei, revoltada pelo que ele fazia com minha sanidade mental.

- Não é verdade. Eu só tenho olhos para você. – então sua mão passeou por minha barriga, descendo junto ao tecido da minha camisola. E provocativo ele apertou o ponto mais fraco de todo meu corpo e eu gemi.

- Isso é insano, Edward. – agarrei-me em seu cabelo enquanto minha cabeça inclinava-se para trás.

- Então vamos deixar acontecer. Pelo menos hoje. – e eu não falei mais nada, porque travou em minha garganta quando ele desceu beijos e meu pijama pelo meu corpo.

_Alice's Point Of View_

* * *

**Seja como for o que penses, creio que é melhor dizê-lo com boas palavras.**

**- SHAKESPEARE**

* * *

- Jasper, espere. – o segurei pelo braço e no segundo seguinte, quando eu pretendia me desculpar e dizer como eu era estúpida e superficial, ele preencheu sua boca com a minha. Cobrindo-a com os lábios quentes, cheios e macios.

Suas mãos eram gentis e ávidas, cobriam meus quadris, puxando-me de encontro à ele, fazendo nossos sexos se roçarem de modo impróprio para o local. Meus lábios eram sugados pelos dele enquanto minhas mãos tentavam alcançar seu padrão elegante e rápido.

O som que eu pronunciava, nos poucos momentos que era permitida respirar, deixava tudo mais íntimo, próximo. E à medida que o calor entre nós esquentava, eu ficava mais louca e tonta. Conforme minha mão subia por sua nuca para puxar seus fios finos e loiros e sua mão deslizava pela lapela da minha blusa para a carne, eu umedecia.

- Aqui não. – falou afastando subitamente nossos lábios, mas não nossos corpos. – estamos no meio da rua. – ele anunciou como se nenhum de nós soubesse disso.

- Você tem as chaves da minha casa. – avisei, arfando sem parar, porque meus pulmões rugiam por ar. Ele encarou-me confuso e sem ar também. E eu apenas pousei a mão no bolso de seu terno onde, em algum momento, eu depositara minhas chaves. Ele entendeu minha mensagem.

- Eu não sei onde fica. – por enquanto, completei em minha mente com um sorriso. Desgrudei-me dele e me virei para chamar um taxi que passava correndo. Ele não parou, mas o que vinha atrás sim. Segurei a mão de Jasper e o reboquei para dentro do veículo.

- _Upper East Side, 5ª Avenida_. – indiquei ao motorista enquanto Jasper me olhava de lado. O taxi arrancou e eu me encostei-me ao banco, colada em Jasper.

- Uma garota da alta sociedade. – ele falou, enquanto dava-me selinhos, como se bebericasse um delicioso vinho _vintage_, como um _Bordeaux_.

- Digamos que eu lutei para isso. – então me permiti mordiscar seus lábios sem censura depois de dar de ombros.

- Com um pai cirurgião plástico? – ele riu e eu em seguida. – Lutou só um pouquinho. – então seus lábios estavam novamente engolindo os meus.

- Nos conhecemos no _East Side_, você devia saber. – dei de ombros enquanto me permitia aproveitar o momento, sendo sugada por seus lábios quentes.

- Não necessariamente, como você sabe, eu sou da _West Side_. – foi a vez dele de dar de ombros. E eu ri quando sua boca sugou meu pescoço, e o puxei pela nuca.

- Não me importo. Contanto que continue com isso. – então nós dois rimos e nos entregamos à um beijos demorado, molhado e delicioso.

Quando o fôlego acabou e eu me permiti abrir os olhos passávamos pelo famoso restaurante _Carlyle_, onde Woody Allen costumava ir todas as segundas para tocar _jazz_ e comemorar Nova Orleans com sua banda. Em minutos chegamos à quinta avenida e eu indiquei o prédio ao taxista entediado. Quando ele parou, fiz menção em abrir a bolsa para dar-lhe os devidos trinta dólares, mas Jasper já havia pagado. E me rebocava para fora do taxi.

- Não gosto que paguem nada para mim. – anunciei um tanto injuriada enquanto subíamos pelo elevador. Eu ignorara completamente o porteiro noturno que sempre me encarava feio, ainda mais quando eu não dormia em casa e só voltava na outra noite. E dessa vez acompanhada por um louro sexy.

- Então veja como um pagamento por _nós_. – o soar daquela palavra me deixou com um desespero mutuo. Mas ele sorria, e as covinhas me fizeram esquecer aquilo. Saímos no meu andar e só havia a minha porta. Um duplex por andar. O via se embolar com o bando de chaves e ri. – Droga! Não consigo descobrir a certa.

- Deixa isso comigo. – então peguei o chaveiro e coloquei a devida chave em sua fechadura. Antes mesmo que a porta estivesse totalmente destrancada, sua boca já tomava o lóbulo da minha orelha.

* * *

Oi pessoal! Como vão? Espero que vem. Agora que estou em Brasília de novo vou postar com maior freqüência. Mas ainda estou sem internet em casa, eu to usando o celular da minha mãe pra compartilhar internet, e nele não pode mexer muito porque gasta. Mas como to com PC, estou escrevendo bastante. Esse post ficou meio pequeno mas os próximos compensam.

E antes de dos reviews, que tal spoilers?

* * *

**E NO PRÓXIMO CAPITULO...**

- Onde você gosta de ser tocada?

- Você esta indo muito bem.

(...)

– Se continuarmos nesse ritmo, eu vou precisar de uma máscara de ar, Jasper.

- Acho que conseguimos nos virar.

(...)

- Você malha bastante, hein.

- Você também. Tem as coxas mais gostosas que já vi.

(...)

- Não vá embora dessa vez. Fique exatamente aqui, por favor.

- Não vou a lugar algum. Vou ficar exatamente aqui.

(...)

- Não vou transar com você, Edward!

- Você esta louca para isso, Bells. Eu vejo em seus olhos.

- Pois está ficando cego.

(...)

- Estou disposto a apostar que você quer.

- Um joguinho? Hm, interessante. Mas você está bêbado, Ed.

- Melhora muito mais as coisas.

(...)

- Ir para sua casa, Emmett?

- É. Eu sinto sua falta, Rose.

- Não sei se estou preparada para isso.

(...)

- Não precisamos transar.

- Então não quer só transar?

- Não. Eu quero você comigo só isso. Fique, por favor.

- Não sei, Emmett.

(...)

- Esme, quanto tempo! O que houve?

- Eu briguei com meu marido. Acho que ele me está me traindo, James.

- Você sabe que pode contar comigo.

(...)

- Não me entenda mal, mas não vou fazer a mesma coisa que Carlisle fez.

- Mas ele a traiu, Esme.

- Mas eu ainda o amo. Ele ainda é meu marido.

* * *

Então, o que acharam? Até eu estou ansiosa para postar HSUAHUSHSHA' e antes de partir, reviews!

**Pandora A.,** HSUAHUSHAUh' ai, brigada : D o Ed anda fazendo merda, hm. Em breve descobriremos, hsau' O carlisle, hm, bom, a dele é mais complexa. RS. O Jazz é o melhor always \o/ KKKKK' esse capitulo ainda não promete, mas o próximo...

**Kaena H. Cullen,** hsuahsuah' são homens cara :P mas relaxa, em breve vai se esclarecer, rs. beijos

**Veve Kawaii,** aaah brigada! Que bom que ta gostando : D fico feliz em saber, rs. Esse capitulo é bom, mas o próximo, nem comento... kkkk' beijos

**Mari Platt,** PO, EU AMO O JAZZ! HSUAHSUAH' mas o Peter é Mara cara! Eu fico de olho nos tweets dele o tempo todo :P pó, chora não. A parte dela ta triste mesmo, mas fazer o que né, rs, passa. Os casais são lindos mesmo *-*' e que bom que gosta das frases, eu amo Shakespeare. Obrigada e bjs :*

Então é isso pessoal. Até o próximo capitulo!

Beijos,

Anna W.V.


	7. AVISO!

Recado padrão em todas fanfics.

Primeiro, mil perdões pela falta de posts todos esses meses. Tenho tido uma vida muito corrida na escola, mas como recebi diversos e-mails sobre como ficarão as fics, tirei um tempinho para responder.

Agora, perto das férias, está tudo mais tranqüilo, mas acabei de entrar na minha semana de provas finais do semestre. Então não posso postar até dia 3. Mas depois disso, eu **vou retomar todas as fics, duas por vez**. Primeiro retomo **Instituto Volturi** e **O Mundo Selvagem Das Mulheres**. Depois a **Real Love** juntamente com a **When He Felt Hope**.

Peço desculpas por ter que colocar um "post" para dar esse aviso, mas foi a única forma de responder a todos. Desculpem mesmo pela falta de posts, e espero que possam compreender.

Beijos,

Anna W. V.


End file.
